muppetfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Muppets on Broadway (2017)
Muppets on Broadway is an upcoming second sequel to 2011's "The Muppets" 2014's "Muppets Most Wanted" 2015's "Muppets Go Global" and the 9th Muppet movie, in cooperation with The Jim Henson Company and co-produced by Jim Henson Pictures, with many similarities of 1984's''Muppets Take Manhattan''. The plot for this movie is that the Muppets are trying to buy a Broadway theater for a Muppet musical as they stay at the Happiness Hotel in New York. Bret MacKenzie and Nick Stroller return to be writing for this movie. The human cast include Hugh Jackman (John Potts), Jennifer Connelly (Linda Potts), and Ariel Winter (Juliet Potts). This is preceded by a extra special movie, The Muppets: Telethon Special. Cast *Hugh Jackman as John Potts *Jennifer Connelly as Linda Potts *Ariel Winter as Julie Potts Muppet Performers * Eric Jacobson * Dave Goelz * Bill Barretta * David Rudman * Brian Henson * Matt Vogel * Peter Linz * Alice Dinnean * Kevin Clash * Ryan Dillon *Lucas Grabeel and Carey Stinson as Big Bird's body (double puppeteering) *Rebecca Wilson (dancer) - Kermit (alternate puppeteer) * Tyler Bunch *NY Muppet Performers: Martin P. Robinson (Zucchini Brother), Carmen Osbahr (Baby), Joey Mazzarino (Zuchinni Brother), Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Vicki), John Tartaglia (Zucchini Brother), Pam Arciero (Yolanda Rat, Afghan Hound), Louise Gold (Annie Sue), Julianne Buescher (Denise,) *Additional NY Muppet Performers : Anthony Asbury, Heather Asch,Jennifer Barnhart Billy Barkhurst (Ernie), Lisa Buckley, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Melissa Creighton, Frankie Cordero, Carol Farabee (Ernie's right hand), James Godwin, BJ Guyer, Andy Hayward, Patrick Holmes, Haley Jenkins, John Kennedy (Baby), Jim Kroupa, Tim Lagasse, Michael Latin, Michael Lisa, Amanda Maddock, David Matthew Feldman, Ed May (Mutation), Tracie Mick, Paul McGinnis (Baby), Lara MacLean, Noel MacNeal (Baby), Marc Petrosino, Carey Stinson Andy Stone, Ian Sweetman, Chris Thomas Hayes *LA Muppet Performers: David Barclay, Tim Blaney, Kevin Carlson, Nathan Danforth, Tanya Haden, Patrick Johnson, Sean Johnson, Brian Jones, Donna Kimball, James Murray, Bruce Lanoil (Hobo), Drew Massey, Ted Michaels, Michael Oosterom, Karen Prell, Michael Quinn, Brett O'Quinn, Michelan Sisti, David Skelly, Allan Trautman, Victor Yerrid, Art Vega, Alex Villa, Chase Woolner Muppet cast (speaking) *80's Robot, Afghan Hound, Alynda, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Angel Marie, Angus McGonagle, Albatross, Andy and Randy, Angelo, Animal, Annie Sue, Aretha, Babies, Bad Polly, Beaker, Bears, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beauregard, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Big Mean Carla, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Bouncing Borcellino Brothers, Bubba the Rat, Baboon, Baby Koozebanians, Badger, Baskerville, Bat, Beaver, Beautiful Day Monster, Begoony, Bertha, Birds, Bison, Black Dog, Blue-Footed Booby, Blind Pew, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Brewster, Bossmen, Brool, Bubba, Bubbles Gum, Bull, Bill, Beth Bear, Butch the Tiger, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Cape Buffalo, Captain Pighead, Carter, Cats, Chamois, Chimpanzee, Chopped Liver, Clams, Clarissa, Cockatoo, Cows, Crab, Croaker, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, Crocodile, Camilla, Chickens, Chip, Constantine, Clifford, Clueless Morgan, Crazy Harry, Debbie, Denise, Digit, Doglion, Droop, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Elvises, Fazoobs, Fish, Flash, Flaubert, Flower-Eating Monster, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo-Foo, Female Koozebanian, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fozzie Bear, Fozzie Moopet, Frackles, Flamingo, Frogs, Fox, Gaffer, George the Janitor, Gil (frog), Giraffe, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Gloria Estefan, Goat, Goggles, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Gorillas, Gramps, Grizzly Bear, Harold (woodpecker), Hilda, Hobos, Howard Tubman, Hornbill, James Bobin Muppet, Janice, Jill (frog), Johnny Fiama, J.P. Grosse, J.G., Kangaroo, Kermit the Frog, Koala, Larry, Lemur, Lenny the Lizard, Leon, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Lion, Lips, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lowland Gorilla, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Mad Monty, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian, Marvin Suggs, Mean Mama, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mo Frackle, the Moopets, Mr. Poodlepants, Muppy, Muppaphone, Mulch, the Mutations, the Newsman, Nigel the Conductor, Nigel the Director, Norman, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Old Tom, Owl, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigeons, Pigs, Pokey, Polar Bear, Pops, Porcupine, Quongo, Rats, Rabbits, Righton Bird, Rizzo, Robin, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Shakey Sanchez, Singing Food, Skeeter, Skunk, Slim Wilson, Snookie Blyer, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Spoonbill, Spotted Dick, Sprocket, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thingy-Thing, Thog, Timmy Monster, T.R., Trumpet Girl, Uncle Deadly, Unicorn, Vicki, Walleye Pike, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Whaddyasay Bird, Whatnots, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra, Zoot Muppet cast (non-speaking) *Deer, Ducks, Eugene, Eugene, the Extremes, Fern, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flowers, Gawky Birds, Gemsbok, Geri and the Atrics drummer, Geri and the Atrics tuba player, the Gills Brothers, Gnu, Hamster, Hippopotamus, Horses, Iguana, Inkspots, Jaguar, Jacques Roach, Jowls, Kangaroo, Kay, Koozebanian Phoob, Lobsters, Lyle, Mice, Mickey Moose, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Moose Head, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Muppets Tonight band, Murray the Minstrel, Orangutan, Octopus, One-Eyed Jack, Ostrich, Parrots, Pelican, Pirates, Poison Cackler, Prairie Dogs, Primitives, Raccoons, Real Old Tom, Rhinoceros, Shark, Sheep, Sherry the Fairy, Sidney Cyclops, Silver Beak, Sloth, Snake, Thomson's Gazelle, Thor, Tiger, Turkey, Undertaker, Warthog, Walrus, Wander McMooch, Whale, Winny, Wolves Category:Muppet idea Movies Category:2017 Category:Ohboy Bird